


The craziest thing happened today when I went superheroing

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober prompt 4, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Tony laughs over the intercom. “You’re a disgrace to spiders everywhere. This morning, I saw a spider crawling on the wall and when it saw me, it took off like a rocket.”Peter sighs. “Yeah? Well, he has six more legs than me so of course he’s faster. Plus, I have a backpack full of books.”Tony leans back in his chair. “Well that’s what you get for chasing the bad guys afterschool.”The criminal opens the metal door of an abandoned building and runs inside.Whumptober prompt 4: Running out of time, buried alive. This story has a trigger warning for panic attacks and claustrophobia. Can be read as stand alone or a continuation of the Whump and Webs series.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, Whumptober 2020





	The craziest thing happened today when I went superheroing

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has a trigger warning for panic attacks and claustrophobia. Poor Peter.

Peter runs full speed down the alleyway. He still has the perpetrator in view, but the criminal is a lot quicker than he is.

Peter tries to run faster, but stumbles over his own two feet and almost falls. The miscalculation puts more distance between him and the bad guy.

Peter huffs. “Why are all the purse snatchers Olympic runners?”

Tony laughs over the intercom. “You’re a disgrace to spiders everywhere. This morning, I saw a spider crawling on the wall and when it saw me, it took off like a rocket.”

Peter sighs. “Yeah? Well, he has six more legs than me so of course he’s faster. Plus, I have a backpack full of books.”

Tony leans back in his chair. “Well that’s what you get for chasing the bad guys afterschool.”

The criminal opens the metal door of an abandoned building and runs inside.

Peter exhales. “Finally.”

The superhero in plain clothes aims his wrist at the door and launches a web. The webbing attaches to the door and Peter swings from point A to point B almost instantly.

Peter adjusts his hoodie to make sure his face is covered and pushes the door open. “I can’t believe I left my suit at home again. It feels weird fighting crime in a hoodie.”

Tony takes a sip of coffee. “I’m sure that your onesie is safe and sound right were you left it.”

Peter frowns. “It’s not a onesie Mr. Stark. It’s a one-of-a-kind battle suit. You should know, you helped me build it – wait a sec. I think I hear the guy.”

Sure enough, the purse snatcher is climbing a ladder on the far end of the warehouse. The building is empty except for cinder beams and a ladder leading to a window.

Peter cups his hands around his mouth. “Hey you! That purse isn’t yours.”

Peter follows his comment with a perfectly aimed web-shot. The webbing shoots from his web shooter and sticks to the purse. Peter jerks his wrist and retracts the sticky fiber so that the purse travels to his hands.

The robber looks back at Peter. “That was gross.”

Peter smirks. “You know what’s gross? The 3rd precinct. The holding cells are cold and dirty, and they smell like a public toilet. But I don’t really have to tell you this. You’ll see it firsthand in about ten –.”

Peter is cut off by a loud bang and a massive rush of air. The explosion sends the criminal flying out, through the window, but it knocks Peter in the opposite direction.

Peter is thrown against the back wall and goes through the thin drywall. He hits another wall just as hard, but unlike the drywall, it sends him ricocheting off. He falls forward onto his hands and knees.

He tries to move, but the wind is knocked out of him.

Tony is yelling through Peter’s earpiece. “What happened? What was that sound?”

When Peter catches his breath, he winces. “I think there was an explosion or something. The blast knocked me through a wall. I think I’m actually between the wall.” He stands and realizes that his surroundings are smaller than the width of a closet.

He also realizes that the hole he went through is covered by a pile of concrete debris.

Peter takes a sharp inhale. “I’m trapped.”

Tony sounds just as nervous. “I can’t get a hold of your coordinates. Your GPS signal keeps bouncing from one location to the next. I don’t think you can get a signal from where you are.”

Peter feels his heart racing. “But y-you’re talking to me on th-the intercom.”

Tony sighs. “The intercom doesn’t run on Wi-Fi. It’s actually pretty complicated and I don’t think you want to hear all the details right now.”

Peter pushes against the mound of debris blocking his exit, but it doesn’t budge. “Um, I think I’m trapped, and we both have no idea where I am.”

Tony clears his throat. “No need to panic. We can just retrace your steps. You left school and started chasing the guy, right?”

Peter shakes his head. “No, um, I took the subway, and I went a few stops before I saw a guy looking kind of sketchy by the door. He snatched a woman’s purse and I chased him up the stairs and we ran a few blocks and – and – it’s getting really hot in here.”

Tony rubs the space between his eyebrows. “Try to stay calm. You said that you were on the subway. Do you remember what stop it was that you got off?”

Peter feels his chest tightening up. “I-I don’t remember.” He pulls at his collar. “It’s really hard to breathe, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s breathing speeds up as well. “Try to focus, kid. What stop was it?”

Peter puts a hand on his chest. His breathing is too shallow and too quick to get enough air through his lungs. “I-I c-can’t b-breathe.”

Peter wheezes as he feels his heart pounding against his ribcage. The little amount of air that passes through his lungs turns into no air and he fights against the hyperventilation.

He hears Tony’s voice, but it almost sounds like his mentor’s voice is underwater.

Peter starts to cry. He’s unable to breathe and now he can barely hear. His vision is blurred, but he’s not sure if it’s another one of his senses dulling or if the blurring is from the tears in his eyes.

He scrubs at his eyes with his sleeve and his vision clears quite a bit, but it’s still blurry. He’s positive that he’s a few seconds away from passing out.

Tony’s voice cuts through somehow. “Pete? Pete! You gotta listen to me. Please, buddy, answer me.”

Peter somehow forces the air in and it’s enough to form a few sentences. “I need to get out of here. I think the walls are shaking. I’m going to be buried alive. Help me, _please!_ I don’t want to die!”

Peter’s pleas descend into more tears and he starts to hyperventilate again.

Tony speaks slowly. “You’re having a panic attack. I’m going to talk you down from it, but you have to listen to me carefully. I can’t see you, so I’m going to have to just trust that you’re doing what I’m asking. I’m not sure why I’m doubting that. You always do what I ask.”

A corner of Peter’s mouth turns up into a small smile.

Tony takes a deep breath. “Ok, I need you to sit down if you’re standing, and close your eyes. Take a slow breath in and a slow breath out. I’ll do it with you. Slow breath in…”

Peter’s rapid wheezes turn into a shaky forced inhale.

Tony continues. “…Good. Now, just like me, a slow exhale out.”

Peter tries to mimic Tony’s exhale.

Tony inhales again. “You’re doing great. Now slowly put your palms on the floor. You’re in the warehouse. You’re alone, but you’re safe. You’re in control.”

Peter takes a shaky breath.

Tony keeps his voice steady. “Repeat what I just said.”

Peter’s voice is raspy. “I’m in a warehouse… I’m not alone… I’m safe… I’m in control.”

Tony sighs. “Good. You’re doing great.”

Peter winces. “My chest hurts.”

Tony offers a nervous laugh. “That’s because your heart is racing faster than our friend the purse snatcher.”

Peter takes another unsteady breath. “That guy got blown out of the window. I’m not sure if he’s ok.”

Tony cracks his knuckles. “Right now, I’m more concerned about _your_ health and safety instead of a random thug.”

Peter nods. “Yes Mr. Stark. Are you on your way to get me?”

Tony winces. “You know I would if I could, kiddo. I’m a good 2 hours away, even if I use my suit. I sent Clint out to get you. He’s by your school right now, but we need you to help us pinpoint your location better. If Clint didn’t suck so much at his job, he’d be able to find you with no additional assistance, but here we are.”

Clint chimes in over the sound of a motorcycle engine. “I’m coming Peter, but Stark is right. I need you to help me out. Can you do that?”

Peter focuses on his surroundings, but all he can see is the confined walls around him. His breath hitches, and his heart starts to pound again.

He shakes his head, trying to will himself against having another panic attack. He breaks the cycle by focusing on Tony’s grounding exercise. He mumbles. “Warehouse… safe… control…”

It’s enough to calm the poor kid’s heart down from racing speed, to jogging speed.

He focuses on his surroundings again and still, there’s not much to see. Just enclosed walls and no way out.

Peter expands his senses and tries to listen to things beyond the intercom.

He can hear car horns from nearby traffic and the jumbled conversations of groups of people talking. He can also hear a ferry horn.

Peter relays the new information. “I hear cars, and people, and a horn, like from a boat.”

Clint grunts as he takes a sharp right turn, cutting off a taxicab, and almost flipping over his bike. “You’re by the docks, I think. That’s a lot of real estate to cover. Can you narrow it down for me? Do you remember what subway stop you got off on?”

Peter lets his mind scroll back to the memory of the train.

The sketchy purse snatcher is by the door. The thief grabs the purse and runs off the subway car. Peter remembers chasing him. They run through the subway platform and up the stairs. There are numbers on the wall.

Peter focuses. _Was at 15 th Street? No, there was a one but not a five. I think it was a three. Thirteen? Yes. It was 13th Street._

Peter smiles. “It was 13th Street. I remember the number on the wall by the stairs...”

Peter takes a deep inhale, and he smells cookies. He adds that detail. “… and it smells like cookies.”

Clint’s voice is almost too loud on the intercom because Peter’s senses are dialed up all the way. “I know exactly where you are.”

Tony sounds happy, but shocked. “How?”

Clint revs the motorcycle engine and smirks. “Because I don’t suck at my job.”

It doesn’t take long before Peter can hear the motorcycle pull up outside of the building. Clint is almost instantly on the other side of the wall and giving Peter orders. “Step away from the pile of concrete. I’m going to blast it away with one of my trick arrows.”

Peter jumps when he hears the small bang of the dynamite arrow. He’s shaking so much that he can barely wedge himself through the hole that Clint created.

When Peter is finally free, Clint tosses him a helmet, and gives him a ride back to Aunt May’s place. Aunt May is at work, so the apartment is empty.

Peter is still shaken up from being trapped in the small, empty space, so he looks sheepishly at Clint. “I don’t want to stay here alone. Is it ok if you, um, kind of don’t leave yet?”

Clint smirks. “Sure kid. I should have picked up a bunch of cookies from that bakery, but maybe I’ll just order a pizza.”

Peter’s face lights up. “And we can watch a movie?”

Clint shrugs. “Sure. It’ll be fun until Stark gets here. He’s an ass, so I’m sure he’ll ruin the good times.”

Peter tilts his head. “Mr. Stark is coming over?”

Clint scrolls through his phone for the nearest pizza delivery. “That surprises you? In Tony’s mind, he practically adopted you. I have to admit, it’s nice to see the jackass think about someone other than himself.”

Peter opens his mouth to speak, but Clint cuts him off by starting the order. “Yeah, hi. I’d like to order two large cheese pizzas and…” he leans away from the microphone. “… Do you want anything else, Pete?”

Peter shrugs. “If I’m the son of a billionaire, I guess I can splurge for garlic knots.”

Clint laughs and continues the order. “Yeah. I’ll have a large order of garlic knots with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overwhelmed by all the positive comments and love that you guys have for my stories. I appreciate it so much <3 I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
